1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a head massager and a package therefor.
2. Prior Art
Head massagers are known in the art, but their construction and operation is flimsy and unstable. There still exists a need in the art for a head massager that will perform to a high standard and yet be available at a reasonable price.